


Seven Swans a Swimming

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: In which they both crave each other's touches. (And they both think that they will never get what they want.)





	Seven Swans a Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Another short chapter! Just another 1 more!~  
> I've got another big one coming up!~

"Wah!" Midorima snapped his head around just in time to see that Takao was about to fall into a pond. He rushed forwards to grab him., catching him just in time. 

"Be careful, nanadayo! You could've freezed to death!" Midorima patted Takao down quickly, sweeping the snow off of him, making sure that the other boy wasn't in immediate danger of freezing to death. 

"Um...nice to know that you care, Shin-chan!" Midorima was confused by Takao's off-putting tone for a second, but his confusion what quickly remedied by the remembrance that he had just ran his hands all over Takao's body. 

Great. 

Midorima quickly backed away, tucking his head in the crook of his elbow, trying to hide his blush in the sleeves of his sweater. 

"See you tomorrow," He called out before backing away fast to the rickshaw so that he could get control of his emotions. 

Unknown to him, Takao sat on the ground for a couple of seconds, blush consuming his face and a slight tingle running through every place that Midorima touched him. 

He leaned his head back to relish in the memory of his crush touching him for a couple of seconds more before getting up and following Midorima to the rickshaw so that he could get them both home.


End file.
